This invention relates to a load panel for the luggage area of a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger car, which panel runs on at least three rollers and may be pulled out, at least partially, from the luggage area, approximately parallel to the vehicle bottom.
The term load panel usually refers to the plate covering the part of the car body defining the trunk of a vehicle. The space beneath the load panel is often used for storing the spare tire or as additional luggage area. In conventional vehicles the load panel is configured as a rigid, non-sliding part. Access to the space underneath usually is provided by folding up the load panel, or by incorporating pass-through hatches. With non-sliding load panels of a known type the loading and unloading of a vehicle is often troublesome, especially if bulky or heavy goods are to be handled.